Sleepyhead
by Ezphorea
Summary: Short KazutoxAsuna one shot.


**Hello readers :). This is my first fanfiction I have ever made so if there are any errors or improvements needed please do tell me as I do plan to write more so please be straight-forward with the reviews, thanks.**

 **So yeah... Anyways I hope you enjoy the read! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online (I think I'm suppose to do that so yea, if you readers can, please confirm if I have to do this, thx.)**

* * *

 **Sleepyhead**

 _I don't want to go to school today, I feel too tired._ Kazuto thought as he woke up in a sluggish manner that one morning.

After he got up, he changed into his school uniform, brushed his teeth then from the washroom he slowly walked to the kitchen.

Upon his arrival to the kitchen, he notices Sugu already sitting at the table, eating her breakfast then stops and turns her head towards Kazuto.

Sugu spoke with a cheery voice, "Good morning Kazuto."

He responded, "Good morn-" but then was cut off with a short yawn.

"You look tired today, what's wrong?"

"I was studying for the upcoming unit test and didn't pay attention to the time." Kazuto responded.

"I see well anyways here, I prepared your breakfast for you."

Kazuto halfway through his thanks, he let out another yawn.

After eating his breakfast, he then picked up his school bag that was lying on the couch then went to put on his shoes. He said his goodbyes to Sugu then left the house. Upon leaving the house, Kazuto was met with a bright light and a cool breeze.

 _So bright today…_ Kazuto thought while shielding his eyes from the bright light emitting from the sun.

Upon arriving at the school gates, Kazuto thought to himself. _M_ _aybe during my lunch break, I'll take a nap on a bench._

After being lost in his thoughts, he then hears a recognizable, soft, female voice calling his name from behind. He stops and turns around to see a chestnut-brown haired female walking up to him.

"Good morning Kirito-kun!" Asuna spoke with a cheery smile on her face.

"Good morning Asuna." Kazuto spoke then let off another yawn.

"Are you okay? You seem really tired." Asuna spoke with a worried expression on her face.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kazuto responded.

"Alright but if anything is wrong, I am here for you."

"Thanks" Kazuto responded with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, just a little tired." he then spoke before kissing her forehead.

"O-Ok" she spoke with a slight blush on her face.

 _She looks too cute when she does that._ Kazuto thought to himself.

* * *

Midway through his class, Kazuto was losing focus. The teacher didn't notice Kazuto slowly falling asleep, as he was writing the review on the chalkboard but Asuna noticed as she at next to Kazuto and noticed his head slowly moving back and forth.

"Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun." Asuna whispered to Kazuto.

Kazuto regained his focus and looked at Asuna.

"If you stay awake, I'll reward you with something special, Kirito-kun." Asuna whispered with a slight blush on her face.

Upon hearing that statement, Kazuto stayed awake and was attentive throughout the rest of the class.

Soon class was over. Kazuto picked up his bag and walked up to Asuna who was still sitting in her seat putting her review sheets in her bag.

"So what's the reward." Kazuto asked?

Just when she was about to finish zipping her bag, she froze then blushed again but this time her blush was even redder.

"Y-Y-You'll find out soon." Asuna spoke with a stutter.

After she finished zipping her bag and picked up her bag, she then grabbed Kazuto's hand and headed out of the classroom. Quickly walking out the school, they headed to a spot with a fairly large tree, where no one can see them.

Once they were under the tree, Asuna broke away from Kazuto's hand and quickly sat down in a kneeling position.

"You can sleep on my lap. That is your reward. I'll wake you up a few minutes before our lunch break ends." - Asuna spoke with a slight blush while slightly looking away.

"R-Really?" Kazuto spoke with a blush.

"Yes, you can. Now hurry up before you lose your nap time."

Kazuto smiled then pecked her lips and said, "Thank you. You're the best." Then he lied down with his head on her lap and closed his eyes.

"Your welcome. Anything for you." Asuna muttered while smiling happily and playing with his hair.

"Anything you say huh?" Kazuto responded with a grin.

"Y-Y-You heard that?! F-F-Forget what I said and go to sleep you sleepyhead before you fall asleep in the next class."

"Ok, ok." Kazuto spoke with a smile before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

Asuna thought to herself while staring at Kazuto's sleeping face. _It would be nice to do this everyday._


End file.
